List of BK Crown (Polar Nation) Toy promotions
(DON'T EDIT & MAKE FAKE WITHOUT OUR PREMISSION) 1990 * Meet the Simpsons (March) * The Simpsons Go Camping (June) 1991 1992 * Aladdin toys (November) 1993 * Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas toys and watches (October) 1994 * The Lion King toys (June) 1995 * A Goofy Movie toys (April) * Pocahontas toys and glasses (June) * Toy Story toys and puppet figures (November) 1996 * The Hunchback of Notre Dame toys (June) 1997 * The Lost World: Jurassic Park toys (May) * M&M's minis 1998 * Antz toys (October) * Toonsylvania toys (October-November) 1999 * CatDog toys (April) * Kids' Choice Awards toys (May) * Nickelodeon Back-to-School toys (August) 2000 * The Road to El Dorado toys (March) * The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas toys (April) * Chicken Run action figures (June) 2001 * Shrek toys (May) * SpongeBob SquarePants toys (July) * The Simpsons Spooky Light-Ups toys (October) 2002 * * Beyblade (February) * Ice Age action figures (March-April) * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron action figures (May) * The Simpsons Talking Watches (June) * *Dragon Ball Z for boys and The Powerpuff Girls Movie dolls for girls (July) * SpongeBob SquarePants toys (August) * The Simpsons Creepy Classics (October) 2003 * The Cat in the Hat toys (November) 2004 * M&M's Minis Prank Gags toys (January) * Nickelodeon Pull-Back Racers toys (February) * Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy action figures (March) * South Pacific toys (April) * Shrek 2 toys (May) * Spider-Man 2 action figures (June-July) * Kirby and The Amazing Mirror toys (August) * The Letter People: Back to School action figures (September) * Halloween Surprises toys (October) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie toys (November-December) 2005 * Robots toys (March) * SpongeBob SquarePants Lost In Time toys (May) * Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Halloween pails (October) 2006 * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown toys (March) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends toys (April) * Destiny's Child CDs (May) * The Ant Bully toys (July) * Open Season toys (September) * Danny Phantom toys (October) * Happy Feet action figures (November) 2007 * SpongeBob's Pest of the West toys (May) * The Simpsons Movie talking toys (July) * SpongeBob's Atlantis SquarePantis toys (November) 2008 * The Simpsons Couch-A-Bunga toys (Feburary) * Iron Man action figures (May) * The Incredible Hulk toys (June) 2009 * SpongeBob SqaurePants vs. The Big One toys (April-May) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs toys (September) * Planet 51 toys (November) 2010 * Iron Man 2 action figures (May) * Marmaduke toys (June) * Cats and Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore toys (July) * Gulliver's Travels toys (December) 2011 * Spongebob SquarePants Legends of Bikini Bottom toys (Janurary) * Hop action figures (March-April) * SpongeBob SquarePants Bikini Bottom Souvenier Shoppe toys (May) * The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror action figures (October) * Happy Feet 2 action figures (November) * Big Miracle toys (December) 2012 * The Simpsons Winter Wonderland Adventures toys (December) 2013 * Beyblade for boys and Care Bears for girls (March) * The Simpsons Superheroes action figures (June) * Lalaloopsy dolls for girls (July) 2014 * Rio 2 toys (April) * SpongeBob SquarePants Soccer Balls (June) * Tom and Jerry toys (August) 2018 * Sherlock Gnomes toys (January-March) * Mystictons toys (March) * Barbie dolls for girls and Hot Wheels toys for boys (May) * American Girl toys for girls and WWE toys for boys (August) * Shimmer and Shine toys for girls and OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes! toys for boys (October) * Aquaman toys (December) 2019 * Rabbids toys (January-March) * Pokémon: Detective Pikachu toys (April-June) * Beyblade Burst for boys and The Powerpuff Girls for girls (June-August) * Transformers: Cyberverse for boys and My Little Pony toys (August-October) 2020 * The Loud House toys (February-April) 2021 * Tom & Jerry toys (May) Category:Polar Nations Category:Burger King Category:Nickelodeon Category:The Simpsons Category:Cartoon Network Category:Burger King (Polar Nations) Category:Toys